Another world
by sanzadilus
Summary: What will happen when Bella decides to move away from her mother in Phoenix to live with Charlie in Forks but suddenly the plan is changed? Where will she live, who will she meet there and what will happen to her?


Another world

**This story is going to be about Bella but it's going to be with a little (or big, depending on your perspective) twist! I can't say much more without giving away too much. I'll give you more information after this first chapter if I feel like there's readers that are interested in this kind of story. I've been a reader on Fanfiction for a while and I'm stuck to these vampire stories - especially Vampire Diaries and Twilight Saga - but I want to give my own version of it.**

**I used to write alot but I haven't in a few years. Right now I suddenly felt the urge to start again and the inspiration just flowed through me. English is not my first language and I'll try my best to keep a high standard to the story. But I can only do so much! I really hope you like this story and please do review. You don't have to write anything long - just a little comment says that you are there and you might just stick around.**

**Ok enough talking (writing). Let's let this first chapter loose and we'll see how it goes from there. Sorry about the corny title but I felt it really fits with the story. Bare with me!**

Summer holidays had just started and this was the year when I was turning 18. It was going to be a very special once since I had decided I wouldn't live with my mother, Renée, in Phoenix anymore. I had decided to move in with my dad, Charlie, in Forks.

The main reason was for my mother's sake. Renée wasn't truly happy when she had to be away from Phil to stay home with me during the times he went traveling to train baseball. She loved me too much to say anything but I could see she was torn between her daughter and her husband. Her eyes gave her feelings away and thus I knew what I had to do.

As always it was tough for me to make life changing decisions. B when my mind was set it was written in stone - literally. And everyone who knew me knew that. What helped me make the decision was because I knew it was for the better. Even though Renée loved me our relationship was truly the reversed one of a mother-daughter relationship. Therefore I had started to take care of her from a very young age and now knew what she needed to make her life truly happy.

And to be honest Charlie wasn't a complete stranger to me. In fact, we were more alike than me and my mother which made me feel very comfortable around him. We both didn't talk very much and had a hard time expressing our feelings. With us just being together we could be ourselves without any of the social charades.

I used to spend two weeks every summer at his home in rainy, gloomy Forks. An experience that I truly disliked, not because of the company but the town and it's weather. Growing up in Phoenix, Arizona, I was used to warm and sunny days even if the skin of my tone makes you think otherwise. (Yeah, I look like I'm half albino or something.)

In the beginning my mom made me spend time with Charlie but later on I got used to it mostly because he liked having me over. I couldn't express my complaint about the town whilst talking to him since he had grown very fond of it. He had spent many years working working as the Forks chief of police..

I wasn't hesitant but I didn't really expect it to be that big of an enjoyment. Therefore I had prepared myself, mentally, to live in the boring town. And when I say prepared, I really mean prepared. I didn't want Charlie to think I wasn't happy and my mind was set on living in Forks.

Imagine my suprise when Charlie told me he had some big news to share over the phone.

"Hey kiddo, how are you?"

"I'm fine Cha... dad... just finished packing." I was trying to get rid of my bad habit where I referred to him as Charlie instead of dad. I knew he appreciated that more, even though it still felt a little weird doing so

"Already? The flight isn't until another two days, on saturday"

"I know but I'm like this - always prepared and well organized"

"That's true..."

I could sense there was something else he wanted to tell me but as usual Charlie was just as quiet as me and usually uncomfortable with his feelings.

"What is is?"

"Well Bells... I have something to tell you before you come here. I thought I might let you in on the big news at your arrival but then I thought maybe you'll be more prepared this way..."

"What's going on? Has something happened to you?"

"No, kid, it's not that. Don't worry."

"Then what is it? It sounds like it's something bad!"

"Well... I got a promotion last week in..."

"Wow Cha... dad! That's great! Congratuations! I'm rea..." I realised I had cut him off mid sentence and paused to let him finish.

"... another town"

Silence. That's all that there was. Just dead silence. Usually I didn't have any trouble being silent with my dad but rightk now it was somehow eering. I wouldn't draw any conclusions before I was absolutely positive of what the outcome of this meant for the both of us.

"You're not saying anything. I knew this was a bad idea... I could call them and say no thanks, I don't think it's too late"

"No dad! No, no don't do that. I'm actually really happy for you, just a little shocked. What does this mean exactly? I mean, are you moving away from Forks since you already have the highest position there?"

"Yes..."

"Yes what?"

"Well the job is in Virginia."

The job was in Virginia, not Washington which meant it wasn't in Forks (Well duh it wasn't in forks.) This meant he was moving, and I was moving with him, away from Forks. I didn't have to live in boring, cold Forks!

"In Mystic Falls to be specific"

**Yep, that's the biggest twist in the story. Bella's not going to live in Forks but in Mystic Falls with Charlie. Exactly what that means will be revealed later on as the story evolves. This chapter was shorter than they will be in the future but the reason is that I had to have a good ending chose to end it there. From now on the chapters will be a little longer and hopefully that's appreciated - I know I like it more that way.**

**Please do review and share your thoughts of the twist and if you like where this story might be going. I can't really tell much about the story itself since that'll come up later on but don't hesitate to write!**

**Toodles noodles!**


End file.
